


Diffrent

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Fear of Death, Gen, Hanatamago Family, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: One night Sealand is heading off to sleep when his little brother Lad9nia asks the question of "What happens when we die?" And the twi find out they may be diffrent but yeah. Good brothers. Sweden and Finny are good. I also interject my heafcanon that Ladonia is on the autistic spectrum and Sealand saw a fraction of the war. So yeye
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Diffrent

"Sealand, what happens when we die?" Sealand heard his younger 'sibling' ask from the bunk bed beneath his own. Sealand counted Ladonia as his sibling. They both lived under Swedens roof and he treated them like they were his sons. So it was only reasonable for Sealand to take the younger micronation under his wing. 

Sealand frowned his brows and looked over the bedframe to down below "Why do you ask Lad?" He questioned. Ladonia rolled over "Well, you watched people die during the war right? You told me you snuck into Englands Battalion, I'm just curious" Ladonia peaked his head out. Sealand thought for awhile before he crawled out from his bunk and jumped down to Ladonia's bunk bed. 

"It depends on how they die...what I saw was...how do I put it?" he went silent looking disturbed and rightfully so, but Ladonia couldnt read I'd dinething was wrong or not. "England found me when they started up trenches in France, When they sent the first charge he told me to wait in the med bay for him he knew he'd end up in there...". He took hold of Ladonias hand. "Men came in with brains and guts falling out, faces completely ripped from their skulls, legs, arms and torsos everywhere, I tried to help them I really did!" He spoke in a pleading unnerving way that sent chills down ones spine.

"...There was a man who had given me his food rations when we were in the trenches, I found him in the med bay missing a leg, his other leg was...it was half off, dangling from his body with- with" his breathing hitched and he wiped a tear that trickled down his cheek. "You get the idea" he sniffled. "When some people die they scream in anguish, others just go to sleep and don't wake up and others don't have time to react. If you're very lucky when you're shot hopefully its right through the brain so you dont suffer". He laughed abit trying to cope by looking at the floor but the grip he had on Ladonia's hand was bone crushing. "I'm glad I only saw three years of that war, I hope i never see another" 

He looked at Ladonia who's jaw was agape. That didn't happen in the COD games he played, you get shot in the leg you fall over dead. He scooted closer to the older. "Where do they go? When they die" he pushed. Sealand looked around "well it depends, Some believe we go to Valhalla if we die in battle that is, Like uncle Denmark, then some think heaven if you're good enough like Poland, some think that is the end of it kinda like that guy we watched on Tv and others think you go to sleep for a long time till my boi Jesus comes back, some believe of you wre hood you are reincarnated into a better life and then there is what muslims believe but I dont know much about that, it depends in what you believe". Ladonia smiled abit "So a place where everyone we love is?" Ladonia asked. "That's one way of looking at it" Sealand replied and laid down. 

Ladonia shook him "Hey no! you have your own bed!" He argued. Sealand pouted "please?" He pleaded. Ladonia huffed and laid next to him "Fine but dont kick me in your sleep!".  
____

It was around eight o'clock the next afternoon when Ladonia started asking things. "Sweden" Ladonia was in the garage helping Sweden assemble a chair since last time Ukraine came by she broke a chair in the kitchen. Sweden looked from his work "Ya' son?" He grabbed a hammer. "What was it like When you adopted Sealand? You adopted him in 1995 right? Thats a year before I was born and" he stopped and his eyes glazed over and the laptop in the corner beeped. Sweden smiled as he watched his son calculate the math on his calculator app. "Three years before you adopted me" Ladonia finished. 

Sweden picked up another peice of wood and started putting it together. "He never ceases to surprise me, he is a child just like you, it's not fair just because he is old in nation time to expect much of him". He paused "When I got him From England he seemed like any other kid, which he is but he tried so hard to be grown up, hes like your Uncle- cousin...whatever Iceland is, except straighter" he smiled slightly. 

"I see, so its not just me who thinks hes weird" Ladonia said and passed the hammer to Sweden. "Hes not weird just diffrent, remember how to doctor said you were diffrent when you dont like the noise of the drill or the touch of the couch blanket?" Sweden questioned. Ladonia nodded "I hate that blanket, its way scratchy and just annoying and dont even get me started on the drill! It's to loud and hurts my head I don't like it one bit! It's like the hum of the microwave when I'm tired and then the horrible noise when Denmark makes whipped cream the that metal bowl is so scratchy! I hate it! ya know? and then" Sweden put a hand on his shoulder making him quiet down. "Sorry, I did it again didnt I?" Ladonia murmered. "T'as alright, I like listenin to ya talk" The Swede ruffled his hair and went back to explaining. "Hes diffrent in his own little way, he just thinks he has to act older to be accepted". Sweden stood the chair up "Sit in it now" he shook it to make sure it was sturdy. 

Ladonia quickly hopped onto the chair and jumped up and down on it. "Yes it is sturdy! Comfy to, hard but comfortable" Ladonia told him truthfully. Sweden looked satisfied and picked the chair up to take to the kitchen. 

Sealand was sitting in the livingroom eating some potato chips and talking with Finland about things like seagulls and fish. And seagulls, did I mention seaguls?. When Sweden walked in from the kitchen Finland looked at him with pleading eyes to distract Sealand for abit. 

Sweden looked at him for awhile before saying "Sealand pick a movie". Sealand was startled by his voice but was quick to call Ladonia over to figure out if they should watch finding Nemo or Toy story 3 while Finland kept suggesting his pirated Moomins DVDs. 

Sweden went back to make some popcorn with sugar because salty sweet popcorn is the best thing in this earth. 

Eventually they all agreed on watching The Princess Bride. Finland smirked and snuggled next to Sweden while Ladonia was next to Sealand, the two pointing out every plot hole and repeating their favorite movie lines. By the end of it Ladonia had fallen asleep, Sealand looked at Finland for help since he dudnt want to wake him by moving. Finland looked at them fondly and scooped up Ladonia to take to the boys bedroom. "Go brush yer teeth Sea" Sweden said recieving a hug. "Yes Papa".   
_____

Sealand was ready for bed in his seagull pattered Pajamas. Teeth brushed, hair combed, face washed he walked into the bedroom. Finland was just leaving and gave the boy a hug "Night Isä" Sealand told him and creaped into his room, closing the door behind him. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes. 

But something happened, the room lit up with a dull but noticeable light. Ladonia sat up and whispered "Sealand, open your eyes" he scrambled out of bed and rushed to the window. Sealand grumbled and got out of bed "what is it? I thought you were asleep" hs climbed down from his bunk and went to the window. "...Woah" he stared at the northern lights. "I pretended to sleep so Finny would carry me" hs admitted, getting a chuckle from Sealand. 

"Why is that one blue?" Sealand pointed out the window, he knew Ladonia would look it up for him. Ladonia's eyes glazed over until he snapped back with a google search "The northern lights are caused by collisions between fast-moving particles (electrons) from space and the oxygen and nitrogen gas in our atmosphere. ... Oxygen emits either a greenish-yellow light (the most familiar color of the aurora) or a red light; nitrogen generally gives off a blue light". Sealand nodded pretending to understand what Ladonia just explained.

"I see so they are diffrent but have the same effect of shining brightly?" Sealand inquired. Ladonia nodded "Yes, kinda like us right? They are diffrent but similar to eachother and when together they work to create a picture" he kept his eyes on the window. "Yeah, kinda like us" Sealand smiled "Diffrent".

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
